


戀人絮語

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一百個有關於威廉與費爾席克相處的片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 早晨

　　從陽光斜斜投射入窗戶、在地毯上映出的影子的角度來看，費爾席克知道該起床了。  
　　「嗯……」  
　　察覺到他很細微的動靜，灰色頭髮的主人身體整個壓上床鋪，然後趴到他旁邊，用髮絲搔癢的在他頸側與頰側磨蹭。  
　　「嗨，小貓，八點多囉。」  
　　「嗯嗯……」  
　　完全還呈現囈語中的狀態，甚至連眼皮也懶洋洋的只願睜開一半。費爾席克把半邊臉更往枕頭深處塞，嗅聞床席之間他與威廉共同的氣味。  
　　「你不是跟朋友約好吃早餐，要我叫你？費爾席克。」  
　　威廉鍥而不捨，這次更寵溺的包覆他整個背脊，然後在他脖子後面舔舔吻吻。  
　　「嗯……」  
　　現在的「嗯」聽起來比較像回答了，威廉才撐起上半身，並且等費爾席克自己慢吞吞轉回正面。  
　　「所以說，襯衫還是休閒服？要跟誰用早餐？」  
　　「……傑兒拉姆……」  
　　「那麼休閒服就可以了？我幫你把亞麻綠的那件拿出來吊著。好嗎？」  
　　「好，還有，幫我拿戒指……」  
　　費爾席克睜開眼睛，撒嬌的對威廉提出要求。威廉敏捷的伸長身體，替他把床頭櫃上的戒指拿過來，他讓威廉牽起他的手指，替他套上對戒。  
　　「And，may I please ask you：would you marry me？My Feel。」  
　　費爾席克愣了一陣子，直到腦中的線路接通，一秒使出剛睡醒的人所不該有的腳勁，把威廉踢到床下。  
　　「……不要拿舊的戒指求婚啦！笨蛋。」


	2. 共舞

　　費爾席克慵懶的靠在威廉身上，讓威廉帶著他左右輕輕的搖晃。兩人的腳不曾離開地面，不曾踏出舞步。但他們就連心跳，都以一樣的速度前進。  
　　「威廉，晚上那位小姐……」  
　　「噓，約會的時候提起別的男人女人，都犯規。」  
　　「不是，我想稱讚，你和她的舞合得很棒，而且她一點也沒有被你吸引。」  
　　「哈！因為我們都很專業。」  
　　費爾席克哼哼哼的表示：「我以為看到你跟別的女人合舞我會吃醋。」  
　　「謝謝你說你超愛我。但我不認為那是合舞喔。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「我認為所謂的合舞，應該是舞者雙方在節拍與律動裡合而為一，從而達成一致的身心和調。」從貼靠著的胸懷深處，彷彿可以聽到那隱隱的幸福的笑聲：「所以說，要和什麼樣的對象才能有足夠的默契，達到極需垂青的狀態……你說說看，費爾席克？」


	3. 出浴

　　出完任務、在團隊配給的房間剛洗完澡，威廉用毛巾稍微把身體擦乾便光著身子走出浴室。  
　　費爾席克坐在床緣，已經替他分類調查報告，只要威廉一一確認無誤、簽上大名便能上呈任務的發包單位。  
　　「水流很大，我以為窮鄉僻壤的小旅館有熱水就不錯了。你也要洗個澡嗎？費爾席克。」  
　　「等等吧。倒是你別光著身體，會感冒。」  
　　「好啦好啦。」  
　　邊說，邊慢條斯理的在行李袋裡尋找衣物。此時房間的木門被急促敲響，他們來得及出聲阻止之前，門把已經被扭開。  
　　「閣下，名人之屋吩咐──啊。」  
　　開門的是最近加入的年輕遊俠，急躁又冒失的個性在新人中也相當突出，看來今天又能增添一筆令人不快的案例。  
　　威廉未著吋縷，肌肉勻稱的好身材在對方面前袒露無遺。他髮絲還溼著，貼在後頸，滴下的水痕沿頸線滑過鎖骨，然後是胸膛，勾出腰線，再貼合大腿一路往下，甚至肚臍下與胯下的毛髮也熠熠反爍著水珠附著的光點。  
　　「吩咐什麼？」威廉的聲音低了五度。他撈起床上的浴巾圍在下方，雖然不至於對裸露不自在，卻相當反感於對方的冒失。  
　　「──新進資料，上頭吩咐也要審、審核。」  
　　「知道了，滾出去。」靠近門邊的費爾席克接過公文，冷靜下達逐客令，新人這才匆忙關門。


	4. 每日一信

　　這次燒得很高，怎麼量都是38度。  
　　費爾席克一晚陪著威廉，讓威廉枕在胸前，持續施展驅趕熱度的治癒術，祈望病人的睡眠品質稍微提升一些。  
　　早上起床時，威廉連聲音都啞了。  
　　「Feel，今天的信……」  
　　「你乖，生病的話不用寫，快點好起來就好。」  
　　像是沒聽到費爾席克的表達，威廉明翻了身，把自己的臉龐藏進費爾席克的衣服裡。  
　　「不要，我用唸的。」  
　　也知道這外人眼中比誰都穩重的大男人，一旦生起病總是在他面前像個孩子一樣的任性固執，費爾席克疼惜地順了他的意。  
　　「好，我在聽。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「……Mine，你聲音很啞，不要繼續說了，我知道喔。」費爾席克撫摸著他的頭髮，一遍一遍的順。未料，威廉很不開心的瞪過來，翻身下床就進浴室，鎖門。  
　　費爾席克傻眼，追去嘗試敲了門板，沒有得到回應。等待許久，搬出許多解釋，威廉依然一聲不吭。  
　　於是費爾席克選擇坐在浴室門口，背靠著門板。他知道威廉在聽，威廉其實在等他表達。  
　　「威廉，因為你聲音啞了，所以不要說。」黑髮的斥候頓了頓：「今天換我說吧。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「我愛你。」  
　　「我愛你……明，可不可以幫我開門？」


	5. 信用卡

　　「啊啊啊……你這隻豬腦大灰兔！」  
　　「嗯？什麼？又是豬又是兔子的，我可不是奇美拉……」  
　　「總之！一定是你，故意若無其事借走我的錢包，然後換上你自己的信用卡對吧！」  
　　「Feel……我跟你借錢之前，有徵求過你的同意啊？」  
　　「但你明明知道我會忘記，而且接著就要出門請朋友吃飯！」  
　　「嗯？好像是這樣子沒錯。所以Feel最後只好怎麼辦呢？」  
　　黑髮的年輕斥候咬牙切齒的瞪著情人。  
　　「……還能怎麼辦！」  
　　「所以你──只好在朋友面前，在帳單上模仿我的筆跡簽我的名字？」  
　　「……你這隻豬腦大灰兔！」


	6. 參考書

　　「咦？那種東西不就只是商人圖利騙錢的工具？」  
　　「……我親愛的天才情人，雖然你的資質很好，但不是所有人都可以不靠參考書就得到好成績。」  
　　「那種東西看了會有幫助啊？」  
　　「坊間品質參差不齊，也要經過挑選。就像藥水，市面上賣的不見得都沒有用，對吧？只要挑對工具，學習會事半功倍，Feel。」  
　　從來沒有接觸過此類書籍的黑髮斥候恍然大悟的點點頭。  
　　「總之，替我把這本拿給德羅。」  
　　「謝謝。威廉，你以前也有用參考書？」  
　　「有啊，我跟你這種天才可不一樣。」  
　　「一直嗆我天才天才……」  
　　「你不是嗎？」威廉笑吟吟，費爾席克癟嘴好可愛：「很多學術研究你只聽個開頭就懂，我得看完才能說出所以然。這樣不是天才嗎？」  
　　「可是你幹嘛說得一副自己很普通？普通人是指讀完整份論文加註釋，翻完一堆書後，還必須請教教授的傢伙吧？」  
　　「唔，我也不是指自己水準很一般，就像參考書，能夠把課程搞懂，再解釋給普通人聽。」  
　　「那就不要跟我劃清界線！而且，這什麼鬼比喻……」  
　　「你不知道嗎？很多人覺得我是理解你的參考書喔？」


	7. 紙上的字跡

　　威廉只瞥了一眼，便像趕小狗一樣揮手喝走送來字條的跑腿。  
　　「但閣下，克魯克斯交代──甜點鋪……再晚要關了！」  
　　威廉本來繼續往前走，聽到這話停下步伐。他的表情沒變，跑腿吞了口口水，這人怎麼比上頭叮嚀的難搞？  
　　「甜點鋪？」  
　　「就是、布丁呀？」  
　　威廉用著與剛才毫無二異的表情繼續盯著眼前的人，並且迅速掃過對方胸前名牌。滿了不起的，臨時弄來費爾席克現在承辦的任務單位的事務員名牌，煞有其事。  
　　「你偷看費爾席克給我的紙條？」  
　　聽到威廉的問句，跑腿才發現失言了。  
　　「對送信人來說是很大的信用問題哪。奧修名人之屋能容忍信差犯錯？」  
　　「啊，這──」  
　　其實他不屬於名人之屋。只不過在威廉面前不可能這樣回答，所以他努力裝出被恐嚇成功並且戰戰兢兢的模樣。  
　　威廉出乎意料的又開口。  
　　「當然，前提是這真的是費爾席克給我的字條。」  
　　跑腿忽然膽戰心驚。格禮浮說什麼？  
　　「閣下，這當然是──」  
　　「筆跡模仿得很像，但神韻不對，應該更隨性一點。他也不可能平整的把便條紙從本子上撕下，邊緣應該要是鋸齒狀。另外，『幫我買布丁』太多字了，『布丁』兩個字才是正解。」


	8. 牽手

　　媽媽還是跟以前一樣，很愛東買西買。  
　　每到一座城市就開始搜刮當地特有的產品，並且把提購物袋的工作交給爸爸一個人。而這次恰巧與正在旅行的他及威廉碰面，購物慾更是變本加厲，於是他和威廉也理所當然的成為行動購物車行列之二。  
　　在爸媽面前，他們不能表現得太親密，不能談情說愛，路邊有人來搭訕威廉也不能立刻搶回來，還要對於媽媽對威廉的女人緣揶揄的話語言不由衷的表示贊同。  
　　好悶悶不樂，悶得快要發燒了。  
　　上車的時候，爸爸和媽媽仗勢著長輩，把他們當孩子一樣的趕到後座。兩人的腿上壓著滿滿的購物戰利品，這邊是書籍、那一袋有香水、旁邊還有最新的拳擊雜誌、至於左邊則是好幾包用來施法的當地特有的元素球，更不用說一袋又一袋春季女裝：札藍丁大衣、紳士帽、蕾絲馬甲、鼠毛罩衫、毛海西裝褲、菱紋百褶裙、塔夫綢燕尾服、麂皮手套、孔雀羽扇……  
　　悄悄地，被購物袋所重壓的自己腿上的右手，由一股右方探來的微溫熱度所包覆了。  
　　費爾席克身體不甚明顯的顫了下，知道那是威廉以購物袋為遮掩，從旁邊伸到他腿上來的手掌。威廉左手輕輕覆蓋著他，遊走在安撫與騷擾邊緣，來回撫摸他的大腿，甚至些微朝大腿內側探去，然後又收回來，握住他的指掌，與他十指交握。


	9. 人魚

　　威廉優游的從水裡探出頭來，待在帆船上的費爾席克思緒複雜的望著他。  
　　「……怎麼了？看我的表情真奇怪。」  
　　「你的泳姿很好看。」  
　　「這會讓你笑得那麼不尋常嗎？你在想什麼。」  
　　「如果有一天美女人魚把你拐走，就不好玩了。」  
　　「你把我當成了人魚？所以認為我會被女性人魚拐跑？」  
　　「嗯哼。」  
　　「但人魚公主的故事裡，她最後愛上的是人類。」  
　　「所以？」  
　　「所以人魚王子也會愛上人類吧。」  
　　「……你的臉皮居然厚到能自稱王子。」  
　　威廉笑嘻嘻的，從水面下伸出手臂，把靠在帆船邊緣的費爾席克給一把拖到水裡。  
　　「人類的公主要先溺水，我才有英雄救美的機會──」  
　　「威──廉！」  
　　費爾席克一邊咳水一邊怒吼的聲音，就這樣在蔚藍色的水域附近響徹。


	10. 紅舞鞋

　　費爾席克風塵僕僕的從外面趕回來，一進飯店房間，脫掉大衣著急的在書房裡找到處理宴客名單的威廉。  
　　「聽說──奧賽拉伯爵夫人來過了？」  
　　埋首於訂婚茶宴的回禮規格，威廉抽空抬起頭。  
　　「嗯，昨天下午。你剛好去你舅舅家，我想對方算準這一點才挑空檔過來。」  
　　「那家族……我聽舅舅提到不少次，他們本來處心積慮把女兒許配給赫利恩斯。」  
　　「儘管如此，煞費苦心想替自己女兒配種到悖禮亞的，也不只奧賽拉吧？」  
　　使用了形容畜生的動詞，費爾席克恍然，儘管威廉的語氣平緩而表情毫無二異，伯爵夫人某些行徑一定惹火情人了。  
　　「對方說了什麼嗎？」他走過去，繞過書桌來到威廉旁邊，安撫般的把威廉抱在胸懷前。  
　　「諸如血緣身世門當戶對，陳腔濫調。所以我說，想把女兒配種給大貴族的可不只他們。只不過平心而論，若沒有貝拉，勝算最大的的確是他們家的女兒。」  
　　「赫利恩斯不會娶那些女人。」  
　　「也要對方明白這層道理才有用吧？」  
　　「威廉，我不知道對方說了什麼，但你會火成這樣，她一定嚴重污辱了貝拉，我也不想聽你複述以免你心疼。讓我處理？我會讓對方知道閉嘴才是美德。」  
　　「過陣子吧，或許瘋婆子正在抓狂。」  
　　「抓狂？」  
　　「他們前腳剛走，我就委託人到後街鐵鋪訂製產品，中午一做好，立刻請跑腿小弟送抵奧賽拉宅邸。」  
　　「……明，你送了什麼？」  
　　「燒紅的舞鞋，紅色的。」  
　　費爾席克睜著一雙大大的眼睛，吃驚的望著情人。  
　　「哎，你該不會沒有童年，Feel，就是白雪公主賜給後母的紅舞鞋。再多管閒事，我不介意當灰姑娘的王子親手幫對方穿上。到時候你會不會吃醋？Feel。」


	11. 領域意識

　　灰色頭髮的年輕男人走到窗邊，將一杯店裡引以為傲的牛奶布丁擺在靠窗坐位的黑髮男人的餐桌上。  
　　「……啊，威廉？今天怎麼比較早？現在還不到名人之屋的午休時間吧。」  
　　「咖啡廳老闆派人通風報信，說老婆一個人在餐廳裡很危險，我不趕快過來可以嗎？」  
　　「你在說什麼？」  
　　「你一定沒注意吧台，我才剛趕走一個不識相的傢伙，居然跟吧台服務生套你的消息！住哪裡、姓什麼……那個混帳，這間咖啡廳能開在開拓支援本部廣場，可是靠我在名人之屋內部打通關節耶！連店裡得賣布丁都是我的吩咐！哼哼，居然敢在我地盤上動我老婆……」


	12. 巧克力

　　「喂，我說，你家那位不是很有名的醋罈子嗎？威廉，你這樣子真的沒關係嗎……」  
　　身為威廉的最佳損友兼公事上的合作夥伴，名人咒師麾下資深的男槍手好心提醒他。  
　　「嗯？有什麼不對嗎？」  
　　「你手上這些……情人節巧克力，你確定就要這樣子拿回家？至少拿個什麼遮掩一下吧？」  
　　「嗯？遮什麼？」  
　　面對一臉茫然的表情，好吧，槍手放棄勸阻。畢竟自己和朋友的情人並沒有熟稔到可以光明正大插嘴情侶間事務的程度，無論如何多餘的干涉都是不必要的。  
　　於是，威廉就這麼提著多到會讓普通男人眼紅的巧克力回到格禮浮宅邸。勉強空出一手用鑰匙開門，今天妹妹們都不在家，唯一聽到玄關的動靜而興奮跑過來的，是那黑髮的年輕斥候。  
　　「你回來啦？威──」黑髮的斥候明亮的雙眼逐漸往下看，並且在看到威廉雙手提著的眾多巧克力時停住了。  
　　「這麼多──太好了！跟我收到的加起來，至少可以做五個大巧克力蛋糕！草莓口味！」


	13. 氣象報告

　　費爾席克聽到天邊響起第一聲雷，立刻加快審視新人報告的速度。他用半小時審核完十二份文件，期間窗外每響起一次雷，他簽在文書末端的筆觸就更用力。等到以最快進度把緊急工作解決之後，費爾席克將剩餘的文件整理成一疊，塞進公事包，撈過風衣和雨傘，匆匆衝出辦公室。  
　　「克魯克斯閣下？」  
　　「聽好──我要早退，明天再正式向人事部申請，扣薪等等程序叫他們先跑好，讓我進辦公室就能簽章。順便吩咐準備交接，上班前我會把前一個白癡捅的簍子補完，下午就回奧修。」  
　　「等等──您說什麼？」  
　　毫不理會臨時配給的秘書傻眼的呼叫，費爾席克轉身離開，並在雷雨中倉促趕路。回到城鎮圓環附近的商務旅館，脫去溼透的雨衣，打開臥房的門，威廉一個人窩在床上，房裡所有窗簾都被拉上了。  
　　「威廉……我回來了。」  
　　威廉坐在床頭，手裡是一本書。看見他的現身，灰髮斥候立刻朝他伸出手臂。  
　　「我睡不著，陪我，費爾席克。」  
　　「嗯，好喔。」費爾席克掀開被子爬到威廉旁邊，讓威廉牢實的用雙臂環住他的腰。他疼惜的摸摸威廉的臉頰，然後梳理發冷汗而黏在額頭上的瀏海。  
　　「費爾席克，氣象報告說連續幾天這座城市都會下雷雨。」  
　　「你乖，我聽說了。今晚我會完成所有工作，明天就回家，好嗎？」


	14. 新車

　　副駕駛座的出風口就這樣被擋住了。  
　　「喂、喂！」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「喂、喂等等──」  
　　「別傻了，你也是男人，你知道我現在的狀況不可能等。」  
　　「等──等等！這裡是車上！還不是在車庫裡耶威廉！」  
　　「有什麼關係？山頂上不會有人來。」  
　　「欸喂喂！」  
　　費爾席克還在努力掙扎的當兒，副駕駛座的椅背忽然就被放倒，這使得本來還能使出八分力氣抵抗的他，一下子因為姿勢的改變以及重壓而上的威廉的體重，變成不到二分的反抗。  
　　「這！你──」  
　　「我仔細研究過囉，最後兩台車，到底要買哪一台實在猶豫不決，後來才想到，為什麼要分那麼多心神煩惱？這台從駕駛座要放倒副駕駛座的椅背的順暢度，另一台車完全不能相比……」  
　　「威──廉──明──」


	15. 上班之前

　　「我要Kiss Good-morning。」  
　　啾。  
　　「我要Kiss Bye-bye。」  
　　啾。  
　　「我要Kiss Happy-working。」  
　　啾。  
　　「我要Kiss Safety。」  
　　啾。  
　　「我要Kiss Smooth-going。」  
　　啾。  
　　「最後我還要Kiss Loving-me-forever。」  
　　「……夠了喔今天。」  
　　「打賭不服輸的人是小狗，約好我出門前不管要求什麼都要照辦的。」  
　　「……哼。」  
　　啾──啾。  
　　這一吻特別久了點。


	16. 游泳池畔

　　灰髮斥候剛剛上岸，立刻就被一件憑空丟過來的大毛巾罩住頭。  
　　「……Feel？」  
　　「過來這裡，威廉。」  
　　費爾席克嘟著嘴，心不甘情不願的把威廉喚到身邊。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　回應威廉的詢問的，是費爾席克邊發牢騷邊替他擦頭的動作。這種天氣下，明明只要幾分鐘頭髮就會乾，費爾席克卻像擔心孩子著涼的母親一般重複進行其實沒有意義的照顧。  
　　「啊……原來在吃醋啊。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　還沒從牢騷中回過神來的費爾席克，愣了一下，接著正替威廉擦頭髮的雙手手腕就被威廉輕輕握住了。  
　　「我說，留你一個人在岸上時，我也會喔。」  
　　「嗯嗯？會什麼？」費爾席克急急忙忙後退一點點，威廉突然靠他好近。  
　　欣賞著近在咫尺，有些窘迫的費爾席克的表情一會兒，威廉又淡淡把視線瞥到旁邊，瞪了那些偷覷他的情人打赤膊的男男女女。  
　　「還說呢……吃醋啊。」  
　　然後費爾席克就被封住唇瓣了。


	17. 午休

　　費爾席克寫了一個早上的報告，中午終於喝起今天的第一杯茶。威廉的茶具，威廉的茶葉，順帶一提早上的咖啡也是用威廉磨好的咖啡豆沖泡。  
　　午餐是貝拉準備的三明治，煙燻鮭魚口味，費爾席克拿起威廉的鵝毛筆，在威廉特地訂製的藝術紙張上胡亂塗鴉。  
　　「什麼時候會下班呢。」  
　　霸占著威廉的書桌，威廉的椅子，消耗威廉的墨水，只是毫無主題的漫塗，然後惡作劇的簽上自己的名字。  
　　「……又在浪費我的文具用品？」  
　　冷不防，一道異國的卷舌口音，分量感十足的從書房門口傳來。  
　　「咦，威廉，你怎麼回來了？」  
　　「想老婆，翹班。」笑呀笑的，優雅來到費爾席克身邊，然後恍如大型貓科動物般狡猾地貼上費爾席克的身軀，完全包覆他的背脊。  
　　「犯規，你是兔子！」  
　　「今天換你當兔子。」  
　　「喂，你真的翹班啦？」  
　　「騙你的。趁午休回來拿忘記帶走的資料，等等要再回去工作。」  
　　「喔。」  
　　費爾席克的聲音有著掩藏不住的失望，這讓威廉明心情很好的揚起嘴角。  
　　「名人之屋有一個小時的午休，算進來回路程各十分鐘，我可以待在這裡至少半個鐘頭，Feel。」  
　　危險的聲音，喉頭開始沙啞，費爾席克明白這代表什麼。  
　　「半小時夠來一場，對不對？我剛剛鎖門囉。」


	18. 夢裡的歌

　　「有一首歌，一直在腦海中盤旋。」  
　　大傷初癒的威廉躺在床上，這幾天，無論威廉說什麼，費爾席克都聽得異常認真。  
　　「……什麼樣的歌？」  
　　「或許有歌詞吧，我記不得了。旋律很平淡，很慢，也很溫柔，不斷的唱著，在那個我被囚禁的很亮很白的空間裡，好像要安撫我害怕的情緒一樣。」  
　　「所以說，是好的歌囉？」  
　　「不，那歌太溫柔了，溫柔到我覺得就這樣睡著也沒關係，不努力改變現況也沒關係。就好像──我可以持續待在那，不會有任何人責罰我，不會有任何人苛求我。」  
　　「……威廉，就算全世界都原諒你，我也會罵你，詛咒你，如果你因為這一點溫柔而不再回來，就算要讓你生生世世痛苦我也做得到。」  
　　不曉得情人的誓言是真是假，但比起那些，更重要的是情人心裡差一步就永遠失去的痛苦吧。  
　　威廉吃力的抬起一手，撫摸過費爾席克的臉頰，然後把他的臉拉近自己。  
　　「我怎麼敢呢……你的恐嚇很有份量，所以耗盡全身力氣回來見你了。」


	19. 優越感

　　威廉的臉埋在他的胸口。威廉用全身的力氣隱忍高潮。威廉的下方在他體內進出。威廉發出別的場合不可能聽見的喘息聲。  
　　費爾席克的肌膚灼熱著，無法忍耐心底的興奮。一股龐大的優越感以難以壓抑的野性主宰了他的理智：這是那個讓女人爭風吃醋的威廉明，那個情場無往不利的威廉明。威廉從來不懂屈服，也不知妥協。而現在，這樣的威廉只彷彿被馴化的野獸，臣服在費爾席克的裸體之前，臣服在費爾席克快意的慾望前。  
　　費爾席克可以對威廉做任何事，提出任何要求，威廉只看著他、只在乎他、也只回應他。費爾席克呻吟著，享受快感，威廉需索著費爾席克的全部，而費爾席克用完整，換得威廉一輩子的屈膝盡瘁。


	20. 守口如瓶

　　威廉和西恩約在酒吧見面。等到他單獨從酒吧裡走出來，費爾席克看見他頭髮和襯衫都是溼的。  
　　「……這些是什麼？」  
　　「干邑白蘭地XO，還是大香檳呢。」  
　　費爾席克輕輕嘆了口氣，不知道為什麼其實很想笑。  
　　「你們吵什麼？讓他潑你一身酒。」  
　　「這完全是他太心胸狹窄的錯，Feel。我只不過很誠心的讓他明白，我死也不會透露他想知道的大秘密。」  
　　「什麼祕密？」  
　　威廉頭一低，神秘的附在費爾席克耳邊：「噓，獅子是一種會吃布丁的生物。」  
　　費爾席克笑得瞇起了眼睛，用手指隨興梳抓威廉溼透的瀏海。  
　　「你胡說，我才不信。」  
　　「是真的，這是只有我知道的秘密，而且我只向你一個人透露。」  
　　費爾席克聽得喜孜孜，主動與威廉牽手：「那我也告訴你一個秘密：兔子一天會吃很多草莓。」


	21. 過度保護

　　「不可以，這案子的執行地點附近有鬼屋。」  
　　「反駁，工作途中必須通過一座懸崖。」  
　　「這個也不適合，要攀岩或爬高的通通不准。」  
　　「不行──古亂葬崗處狩獵當然不行！」  
　　「遊樂園？因為有摩天輪……取消。」  
　　「假裝變成人質的計劃？退回！敢用繩子把費爾席克綁起來我翻臉！」  
　　「……格禮浮閣下，請您高抬貴手，您再刪減下去，克魯克斯家就沒有合適的任務可以承接了。」  
　　「那這樣吧，上面全部都接，我幫他去。」


	22. 超級市場

　　「嗯，貝拉說洗衣粉沒了。」  
　　「那買這盒吧，柑橘香味，我喜歡。」  
　　「好。貝拉還說要買水果。」  
　　「那就草莓，還有旁邊的布丁拿一下。」  
　　「布丁不算水果吧？」  
　　「你管我！拿就對了啦。」  
　　「咳……我看看清單上還有什麼。還要買牙膏，然後洗手用的肥皂也沒有了。」  
　　「牙膏拿這個味道，睡前親的時候……沒事。肥皂拿這一款。」  
　　「費爾席克，兔子形狀的肥皂應該放在薇若房間裡才正常吧。」  
　　「沒關係，我覺得適合你。」  
　　「……算了。幫我拿後面的盒裝面紙，兩串。」  
　　費爾席克轉身，又故意挑選印有兔子圖案的放到購物車上。這一次威廉沒有跟他抗議，他被威廉輕輕牽起右手。  
　　正想著怎麼不反抗了，威廉伸長空著的手臂越過他撈起一大把衛生架上的商品。費爾席克定睛一瞧，購物推車最上層被威廉丟了七、八盒顏色鮮豔的杜蕾斯。  
　　「喂、喂你！」  
　　「走吧，付錢──」  
　　威廉心情很好，緊緊抓住費爾席克的手掌不讓他掙脫，就這麼拐著費爾席克的胳膊往結帳櫃檯去。


	23. 婚禮

　　「你穿起白西裝，也挺人模人樣的嘛……」  
　　周遭人來人往，下午的英式白薔薇花園正在舉辦一場婚禮。威廉身著白色燕尾服站在新郎附近，今天的他是伴郎，替他名人之屋的好朋友擔當重要日子的招待。  
　　「怎麼，被我帥到了？」趁賓客們入坐，威廉悄悄把費爾席克拉到旁邊。比人還高的灌木花叢裡，威廉親暱的貼在費爾席克耳鬢旁廝磨。  
　　「哼哼，就不要讓我看到有女人趁機吃你豆腐。」  
　　威廉笑呵呵的拍了拍費爾席克的頭，並親手替他拉整領結。  
　　「你很適合向日葵黃色的西裝，也只有你有本錢在正式場合嘗試不規矩的顏色。還有，Feel，我也很擔心你被別人覬覦。」  
　　「還說……」  
　　威廉的手伸到燕尾服外套內袋，拿出一封摺得很平整的信件。  
　　「今天的情書喔，等我離開再讀。」  
　　將信件交給費爾席克後，威廉曲起手指，在指尖一吻，做了俏皮卻低調的飛吻，應著新郎的求救聲幫新郎擋酒去了。  
　　費爾席克留在花園中央，靜悄悄地拆開信封。裡頭盛裝的不是平常威廉寫信的信紙，而是磅數小一點，公家機關所使用的公文用紙。  
　　「……咦？」  
　　午後陽光下，透過葉間剪影，費爾席克緩緩將之攤開。那是一張結婚證書，結婚人的名字整整齊齊填著彼此的姓名，簽章處，威廉挺拔的字跡已經落了墨，還蓋了章。


	24. 銅板

　　「你猜？」  
　　「正！」  
　　是反。  
　　「再來？」  
　　「反！」  
　　是正。  
　　「再一次。」  
　　「反！」  
　　還是正。  
　　「再來。」  
　　「……反！」  
　　又是正。  
　　「接著來。」  
　　「正啦！」  
　　……變成了反。  
　　「可惡──反！」  
　　是正。  
　　「……費爾席克，所以我說，如果你那麼想要頭獎的一年份神秘口味布丁，讓我幫你參加刮刮樂好嗎？」


	25. 女王

　　「我怎麼覺得這些人之所以從酒吧裡尾隨老婆你出來，某方面應該是老婆大人嘴利自找麻煩？」  
　　「或者你也可以當成我誠實過頭，沒辦法昧著良心說謊誇讚鼠輩？」  
　　哼哼兩聲，費爾席克傲慢的抬高下巴，大有「不然你拿我怎樣」的意思。  
　　威廉站在巷口，因為費爾席克好看的表情而低低露出滿意的笑容。鬆開最後一個被他放倒的流氓的胳膊，他輕輕擦掉上手臂稍微被刀片劃開的紅痕。  
　　「但是……為什麼老婆大人搞出來的麻煩總要我來解決？」  
　　費爾席克聳了聳肩，裝得滿不在乎。  
　　「I like my man who grins when he fights。」  
　　聽到這話，威廉眼底閃過一道光芒。  
　　「 So you will have my devotion，your Majesty。」


	26. 獨佔欲

　　費爾席克參加一場同學會，求學時期好多老朋友都出席了。就如同大部分的人攜伴赴宴，費爾席克當然也帶著他的威廉。  
　　因為一個人也不認識，威廉靜靜坐在旁邊，目光總是不自覺跟著費爾席克跑。觀察人群一直是威廉的專長，所以看得出來哪個人暗戀過費爾席克、哪個人曾跟他交往、哪個人視他為勁敵、哪個人當時跟他交情最好。  
　　一個漂亮的女人趁費爾席克彎腰與她應答時，輕輕啄了他的臉頰。而旁邊娃娃臉的男人趁機小題大作，嚷著費爾席克偏心並且也正大光明吃了豆腐。  
　　費爾席克很懊惱，威廉注意到他眉頭皺起來了。威廉的手肘靠在桌上，手掌懶洋洋撐著下巴。看著看著，威廉開口呼喚，聲音不大不小，不至於干擾其他人的談話，費爾席克卻能精準聽見呼叫。  
　　「威廉……」  
　　費爾席克來到威廉旁邊，低頭凝視椅子上的情人。不曉得應該要先道歉害威廉很無聊、還是解釋老同學們惡趣味的捉弄。威廉明倒是和煦春風的仰望著他。  
　　費爾席克彎下腰，在威廉頰側快速點吻，本想趁被其他人發現之前趕快回復站姿，不幸的是，威廉已經抓住了他的領帶。  
　　「威廉……」  
　　「你，我的喔。」


	27. 遲到

　　「這位帥哥，一個人嗎，可以坐你旁邊？」  
　　「不行。」  
　　「要不要和我約會？」  
　　「不要。」  
　　「或者一夜情也接受喔。」  
　　「走開。」  
　　「那想不想吃剛出爐的烤布丁？我排了一個鐘頭的隊伍。」  
　　「……拿來。」  
　　威廉於是提著甜點鋪的袋子，拉開椅子在費爾席克身邊坐下。他熟練地拆開布丁杯的透明杯蓋，使用裡面附上的小湯匙。  
　　「這就是為什麼你遲到嗎……笨蛋。」


	28. 誰撿到這張紙條

　　總是這樣。  
　　到了一座新的城鎮，大約繞了半圈，就很清楚威廉那傢伙會往哪家餐館跑，又會選擇哪間旅館落腳。  
　　到上述的地方尋找蛛絲馬跡，沒有找出異狀，於是再到最像那個笨蛋晚上會喝酒的酒吧探訪。費爾席克甚至連威廉會選吧檯的哪個位子都猜得到，也知道如果威廉發現自己被盯上，會落單去廁所好引誘對方上鉤、而不是從擺放雜物的後門溜走。  
　　在廁所第三間隔間，通常威廉打架前的隱身之處，費爾席克摸到由匕首留下的刮痕。就是這裡，然後便發現血跡。是威廉的、還是對方的呢？匕首的刮痕比較像威廉的武器，所以說雖然不是百分之百，但費爾席克認為威廉當時沒有受傷。  
　　被蹂爛的字條就在水箱旁，是威廉的字，原來威廉來這座城市的秘密任務，是調查市長女婿的貪污。  
　　幾小時後，費爾席克帶著用更大的醜聞恐嚇，只好對他唯命是從的市長大人，順順當當來到廢棄城堡地下室。囚禁人質的小小地牢裡，威廉那傢伙甘之如飴的輕鬆笑著。  
　　「老婆，來接我回家啦？」  
　　「你去死吧……失聯三天，連封信都沒有。」  
　　「原來老婆只在乎我的情書，所以說就算每天被拴在這毒打，只要有寫情書給你都沒關係？」  
　　好痞、痞得不像話，費爾席克咬牙切齒的走過去親吻他。  
　　「我會讓打你的人比你更痛，威廉。」


	29. 外遇

　　費爾席克聽到玄關大門的開門聲，彷彿靈敏的兔子一溜煙的從床上跳起，然後趕在他轉開房間門把前，威廉進房了。  
　　「還沒睡？」  
　　「等你。」  
　　威廉放下提袋，脫去風衣，一邊給情人親吻，一邊疲憊地鬆開領帶。費爾席克的雙臂繞過威廉的脖子，湊近，深深吸了口氣，有菸，有酒，還有食物黏膩的味道，但是沒有女人的香水味。  
　　「你不可以花心喔。」  
　　聽懂費爾席克的心情，威廉安靜的凝視他，末了疼惜的拍拍他的頭。  
　　「對不起，這幾天都和客戶喝到那麼晚。」  
　　「工作沒關係，酒醉的話我也會照顧你。但是不可以和喝酒的地方的女人靠近。」  
　　「包廂裡還是有女人，費爾席克。之所以沒讓你聞到味道，是因為我表現出不喜歡她們靠近的態度。」  
　　「……她們有摸你嗎？」  
　　「一開始總會湊過來坐我旁邊。費爾席克，客戶後天就走，再一個晚上就好。」  
　　「威廉，不可以讓她們摸大腿，不可以碰我送你的襯衫，不可以讓她們玩瀏海，也不可以被撒嬌……不然我就去外遇。」  
　　「我不會。萬一我食言，你就用外遇折磨我吧。不過你得挑比我更好的對象，而且我會去揍他一頓。」  
　　「……說不定我會找女人。」  
　　「我照樣揍。」  
　　「女人耶！」  
　　「對，當一個對女人動手的混帳也照樣揍。」  
　　費爾席克嘻嘻嘻的笑了，知道自己只是說說，因為他捨不得威廉傷心。  
　　但也知道，威廉說的是真的呢。


	30. 女人說

　　「不是有一種說法，想要知道一個男人的水平，就去觀察他選擇的女伴。」  
　　晚間的科茵福羅，優雅的市場管理員蘇菲小姐坐在堤畔咖啡廳，一手攪拌咖啡杯裡的牛奶。而坐在對面聆聽她發言的，是格禮浮家的威廉明與克魯克斯家的費爾席克。  
　　「智慧的蘇菲，如果按照這番道理，那我不是不知不覺中透露出自己太優秀？優秀到會遭天妒的程度了。」  
　　「哎──」蘇菲詫異的看著威廉，接著又將視線轉向費爾席克。只見費爾席克用寬大的手掌完完全全遮住臉，好像威廉的發言令他丟臉丟到盡頭，他耳根都紅了。  
　　「……那麼，費爾席克就是個無法成大器的可憐男人囉？」  
　　美麗的市場管理員冷靜的給威廉一記回馬槍，並且將咖啡杯湊到唇邊遮住偷笑的嘴角。  
　　威廉反應過來，哈哈大笑。


	31. 模特兒

　　「我覺得，這某方面只便宜了哥哥嘛。」  
　　今年度的攝影比賽剛剛公布得獎名單，不管哪一個組別都有費爾席克的名字：人像與動態組的首獎、風光組的二獎、靜物組的佳作、建築組的優選，不管哪一張作品都有威廉入鏡，就連抽象組的參展作品，也是以蒙太奇手法表現活絡的意識流主題，那是利用威廉立體的側臉所修正的光影變化。  
　　該張照片被評選為參展示範，意思就是首獎的規格已經不足以表達評審們的激賞，所以將之獨立挑出作為此後的歷屆範本。  
　　「長這麼大，才領悟妳哥哥是優秀的模特兒？貝拉美人。」  
　　「對啊，就像路上貓啊狗啊什麼的一樣。」依莎貝拉冷漠的回應威廉的孤芳自賞，轉頭詢問另一人：「倒是費爾席克，一天到晚拿相機卻都在拍這傢伙，不覺得實在是一種悲哀嗎？」  
　　「嗯？沒關係啦……我覺得也不錯啊？」  
　　費爾席克一臉天真沒想太多的表情，依莎貝拉聳聳肩，人家說病入膏肓，大概就是這樣子吧。


	32. 吵架

　　玫爾爵菈來到費爾席克的書房前：「大哥，你知道威廉在哪嗎？」  
　　費爾席克脾氣暴躁的在公文上批改註釋：「我哪知道？我三天不想見他！他大概在家裡藥房找上次一批藥水的訂購商聯絡方式，號碼明明被他隨手擱在書房的帳單最底下，他一定又以為那是之前叫的酒的單據！」  
　　玫爾爵菈出了一趟門，果然在格禮浮家的藥房裡找到翻檢許多藥品收據的威廉。  
　　「威廉，大哥忘了送出的鑑定報告你替他補交之後……」  
　　「那個？他八成認為你們明天要交的行政報告也蓋過章了！」  
　　「我就是要找你這件事，我找不到印章，但大哥正在趕臨時插進來的急件，問他一定也不記得。你知道印章被他丟在哪裡？」  
　　「我不曉得，但我保證在上禮拜他穿的皮大衣口袋，那件大衣被他扔在更衣室第三排櫃子的衣架上！還有叫他不准忙到沒吹頭就睡覺，不然我會把他上鎖冰箱的密碼告訴所有人──尤其北黎！」  
　　「謝謝。另外，大哥說你要找的電話在書房的帳單最下面那一張。我先回去了，再見。」


	33. 提包

　　費爾席克應威廉的要求，在威廉下班後陪著一起去精品店選購新皮鞋。都走到店門口，費爾席克才想起忘了幫威廉帶雙襪子，威廉今天穿出門的是不需要穿襪子的休閒鞋款。  
　　「……啊，既然這樣，你等等挑的時候不要挑太合腳的尺寸。」  
　　「其實我有帶襪子。」  
　　「咦？」費爾席克睜大眼睛，威廉一下班就過來了，身上只揹著裝文件的皮件包，獵裝外套的口袋也不適合塞東西：「在哪裡？」  
　　「你的包包裡。」  
　　費爾席克直到買完皮鞋還在對威廉鼓嘴，出了精品店就耍賴的把自己的側背包丟給威廉。結果，走沒幾步，他發現路人都盯著自己，畢竟費爾席克兩手空空，而威廉提著與穿著相搭的公事包，以及明顯應該搭配費爾席克的便服的側背包，怎麼看都是約會時幫女朋友提包的狀態。  
　　費爾席克立馬把側背包搶回來。  
　　往甜點鋪的沿路，費爾席克開始翻出側背包內不屬於自己放進去的東西：威廉慣用的鋼筆、威廉常去的書店的禮券、威廉的領帶、威廉經常佩戴的金屬項鍊，還有一包甜點用小湯匙。  
　　費爾席克將這些物品一一塞進威廉的公事包或扁平的外套口袋裡，不停的碎碎唸。走到甜點鋪前，他又摸到一個肯定不是他放進去的東西，手抽出來，那是一封信。  
　　「今天的情書，Feel。」  
　　威廉親了他一口。


	34. 襯衫

　　「你知不知道，這已經是這個月你弄壞的第幾件！」  
　　費爾席克張牙舞爪，把一件鈕釦鬆脫兩顆、領口大片脫線的襯衫拿到威廉鼻子面前。  
　　「嗯……這是你不對喔，誰叫你老是嚷著要養兔子，兔子就是需要磨牙的東西，怎麼可以養兔子又阻止兔子咬壞你的衣服？」  
　　「那你去咬地毯啊！而且、你明明不是咬壞的！」  
　　正大吼著，威廉房間的門被敲了敲，然後貝拉開門進來。  
　　「啊，你們在吵架。」  
　　「沒有，貝拉，我們只是對於寵物的生活訓練意見分歧。有事嗎？」  
　　「並不是！」費爾席克氣得牙癢癢：「威、廉、明！誰跟你寵物──還有你根本不是咬壞！」  
　　「喔？那麼，是怎麼弄壞的，Feel？」  
　　灰髮斥候笑得很賊，一臉「不妨告訴貝拉吧」的看著費爾席克。這讓費爾席克的表情迅速在羞赧和惱怒間轉換。  
　　「……我來問你們有沒有要在家用晚餐。」貝拉平靜的瞪了威廉一眼。  
　　「要，特地買了羊排，沒道理出去吃。」  
　　威廉意氣風發；貝拉無奈的再給他一記死魚眼。  
　　「還有，哥哥，不要對你的妹妹說黃色笑話，我會不知道應該裝純真假裝聽不懂還是同情費爾席克。」


	35. 既視現象

　　費爾席克率領支援的隊伍衝進被落石封死的山穴，在離整片坍塌殆盡的石壁不遠處，找到為了斷後而被困住的威廉。  
　　「你這個笨蛋。」  
　　「只是骨折而已。」  
　　威廉輕鬆的說明自己的傷勢。但費爾席克能夠判斷，威廉大量失血，腿被巨石壓過，如果不先固定再用擔架、就絕對不適合移動。他們之間橫亙著大小落石，儘管當地暫時沒有再崩塌的可能，一時要清出順利搬移傷患的路徑還是需要時間。  
　　「Feel，我這樣的身體動不了，所以你過來陪陪我好嗎。」  
　　「……怎麼覺得這要求不是第一次聽到了。」  
　　費爾席克翻身跳上岩石，然後落地，重複幾次上述動作後，靈巧的穿越擋在他與威廉之間的阻礙。  
　　「錯覺吧，我的失誤率那麼低，你說是不是？」  
　　「騙人，明明一天到晚讓我擔心。」  
　　「嗯，是錯覺，一定是。」  
　　「不要說了……」  
　　「你覺得呢？左右腦訊息處理不協調，不是就會有Déjà vu？上一期科學雜誌也有提到，不過他們的說法是和海馬迴有關。」  
　　費爾席克知道威廉在故意找話題，因為如果沉默的話自己會不停的窮緊張。  
　　「也有人說平行宇宙……」  
　　「的確，不過平行宇宙的說法太科幻小說了。我是醫師，對人腦的認知科學比較有興趣喔。」  
　　費爾席克俯低身體，將威廉輕輕抱住，他知道威廉一定很痛很痛。


	36. 筆跡

　　費爾席克從一本收藏在威廉書架上的舊書裡，讀到百年以前奧佛路特詩人的散文詩。  
　　詩裡說：拙於辭令而木訥的戀人哪，總是質樸的在桃樹下等待情人赴晨禮時的擦肩而過。並且儘管一天只有匆匆一瞥的見面機會，出自寡言情人每日的手信裡，卻是一次又一次遒勁有力描寫愛人名諱的筆跡。  
　　那字跡是真心誠意的證明，那字跡是一生承諾的體現。  
　　而就在這首優美的詩作旁、書頁的空白處，費爾席克看到滿滿威廉的鋼筆字。紫黑色的墨水，是寫情書的那一罐，一遍遍的重複著：費爾席克，費爾席克，費爾席克。


	37. 錢包

　　費爾席克的長皮夾總是很鼓很大包，裡面裝滿東西。  
　　鈔票、信用卡、提款卡、各種重要證件、各種VIP證、弟弟妹妹們（像是北黎這種個性冒失）的健保卡、隨手拿到的店家收據明細、不時之需會用到的名片……等等，以前常往返烏斯特威的時候甚至還夾著定期船票。  
　　還有好多張特地洗成皮夾大小的照片，這之中有一半是他拍的威廉，另一半則是家人和朋友們。  
　　皮夾裡不會有零錢，通常費爾席克都把零錢放在口袋裡。因為長期知道這個小毛病，玫爾爵菈每次洗費爾席克的衣服都要檢查口袋，至於貝拉的話……費爾席克忘記從口袋裡清出來的物品已經好幾次弄壞格禮浮家的洗衣機了。  
　　而威廉的短皮夾，內容物太簡單：鈔票、兩張信用卡、一張提款卡、席前特任證明、名人資格證明。特地選用鞣製最服貼的小羊皮材質，皮夾薄得就算放進襯衫口袋也不會讓衣服變形。  
　　以及，甜點鋪的會員卡、集點卡、折價券、名片。  
　　那些都是費爾席克經年累月塞給威廉、或丟給威廉的卡片。威廉總是照單全收，並且挑出費爾席克的確常去的收進皮夾裡。當費爾席克需要的時候，威廉便會悠悠哉哉的掏出來給他。  
　　威廉認為：我真是一個好老公。


	38. 告白

　　費爾席克走出酒館，時間晚得街上什麼也沒有。威廉一個人抽著捲菸，靠在長期被燻黑的牆邊等他。  
　　「威廉，我們談完了。有跟他說清楚，剛才也沒有怎麼樣……」  
　　看得出來，費爾席克相當在意威廉此刻的心境。如果威廉因為他的行為而感到受傷，他會很愧疚。  
　　「你覺得對不起我？」  
　　「威廉，無論如何我不可能選擇他，所以不要生氣了？」  
　　這般著急的敘述讓威廉明白費爾席克有了誤會。他制止費爾席克繼續發言，把捲菸往地上一丟，用腳踩熄。  
　　「費爾席克，基本上，光憑現在你的男人是我這一點，就足以讓我跟他分出勝負，我也從不認為自己會輸給哪一位競爭者。」  
　　「那為什麼你生氣？而且明明很介意？」  
　　「廢話，吃醋是另一回事。只是知道有人對你有好感，就能讓我身上每個細胞發飆，聽到他向你告白還非得得到一番說詞才肯放棄，又叫我如何心平氣和？」  
　　「是沒錯，但我又阻止不了──」  
　　「如果有女人赤身裸體來到我面前，說暗戀我整整五年……」  
　　「靠！你在說什麼！」  
　　「這就對了，這樣比喻你明白了嗎？」  
　　「聽好，你即使只是想像或比喻都不准──」  
　　出乎意料，威廉心情好了，冷不防用舌頭堵住費爾席克的嘴。  
　　「暫停，此路不通。今天吃醋的人是我。」


	39. 鏡子

　　費爾席克站在浴室的鏡子面前，檢視自己的臉。  
　　額頭飽滿，未有一絲皺紋。眉型漂亮，是標準的劍眉。真正湛藍色的瞳孔，有如水波般清澈的亮度，眼白部分沒有血絲。睫毛很長，不到濃密，卻足夠性感。挺直的鼻樑以及寬闊的鼻翼，所以很俊。抿著嘴唇時，他的嘴角有一點往下壓，但笑起來弧度就深邃了。有些明顯的顴骨，倒也不至於銳利，恰恰讓他的臉型立體。尖但不刻薄的下巴，剛剛好鵝蛋的弧度。從醒來後還沒刮鬍子，因此鬍渣已經冒出來，那被稱作5 o’clock shadow。  
　　簡單來說，就是一個帥哥就對了。  
　　「一大早我的王子就在自戀啦？」  
　　威廉慢吞吞的也走進浴室，看見費爾席克獨自佇立於鏡子前好一陣子，便以一種完全不涉及取笑的語氣理所當然的詢問。費爾席克沒回答，稍稍讓出位子與情人共享空間，灰髮斥候一手拿著刮鬍泡，另一手摸著下巴，透過同一面鏡子觀察今天臉部的狀態。  
　　費爾席克看看身邊人，再看看鏡子裡，不禁想，雖然自己的臉的確很有水準……怎麼辦，他覺得威廉比較帥。  
　　冷不防的，他親了威廉。原本還拿著刮鬍泡的灰髮男人愣了愣，接著手上的罐子就被抓過去。  
　　「我幫你。」  
　　「啊，好啊。」  
　　威廉沒反抗，露出讓費爾席克覺得吸引人的笑靨，費爾席克打開蓋子，開始幫他的下巴塗上刮鬍泡。


	40. 過敏

　　費爾席克一步也不離，陪在床邊。威廉維持意識不清的半昏睡狀態好多天了。  
　　肌膚泛紅的情形終於有改善，水腫也開始消退，但那些類似感冒的症狀依舊，以及最重要的，威廉的自體免疫系統讓他無法維持意識的清醒。  
　　到第四天，傍晚的夕陽染紅費爾席克房間的地毯，灰髮斥候才以一種十分虛弱的狀態第一次睜開眼睛。  
　　剛醒，就看見費爾席克坐在床畔，一隻手握著他的手。費爾席克從頭到尾都盯著他的雙眼，這讓威廉明白，費爾席克全程看著他醒，從他一動眼皮的時候費爾席克就知道了。  
　　他口乾舌燥，費爾席克撐起他餵他喝了幾口水。  
　　費爾席克沒有道歉。  
　　沒有認錯，沒有解釋。儘管費爾席克正是造成威廉現在身體異常虛弱的元凶。  
　　「……名人之屋那邊呢？」  
　　「許可病假了。」  
　　「今天幾號？」  
　　「八。」  
　　也就是說，醒不過來第四天了。  
　　對特定食材的過敏一直都有，卻也從來沒這麼嚴重。威廉清楚費爾席克一開始就是故意讓他誤吃的，不過也絕對沒料到會變成這樣。  
　　「對不起……嚇到你了嗎？」  
　　到頭來，居然是自己先道歉。威廉心裡對自己哭笑不得，但是沒辦法，就算費爾席克不肯認錯，從表情就知道費爾席克是最懊悔的人。  
　　「我只是……不想要你跟銀嶽單獨出任務。」  
　　「沒關係，我知道，我知道。」


	41. 國王的新衣

　　「兩名狡猾的騙子來到愛慕虛榮的國王面前，巧舌如簧的胡扯他們擁有稀奇的布料。國王相信了，提供最好的食宿和最佳的工作環境……」  
　　「喂喂，首先，我不是騙子，也只有一個人，還有你不是國王！再說這種話，我就不替你花腦子了！」  
　　費爾席克靠在書桌前抗議，桌上是一張服裝設計稿，而他手上正拿著鉛筆塗塗改改。  
　　「好啦好啦。你知道我在開玩笑，你也知道我多開心你想幫我設計衣服。」  
　　威廉走過去從後面抱住費爾席克，姿態頗有打擾他做事的嫌疑，可惡的是費爾席克並不討厭。  
　　「哼哼……況且我怎麼可能讓你光著身體跑到大街上。」  
　　費爾席克醋溜溜的回答，苦惱的咬著筆桿，到底哪一種袖型好搭襯威廉？  
　　「哪有光著身體，國王穿著新衣啊。」  
　　「你童年有沒有好好看書，都說裁縫師是騙子了！」  
　　「亞本德沃夫的古本裡，雲彩披風真的是一件魔法作品喔，只有能夠使用法術的人才感覺得到，這就是『聰明人』的意思。」  
　　「就算是這樣，衣服本身應該達到遮蔽目的，穿上一件毫無目的的衣服，這從基礎來說就不合邏輯。」  
　　「那，」背後的煩人精輕輕咬上費爾席克的耳廓：「設計一件這樣的如何：唯獨在真正的天才面前，一絲不掛。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「只在你一人面前赤裸。我可以穿著這樣的作品，牽著你的手逛遍全城。」  
　　威廉溫溫熱熱的貼著費爾席克，費爾席克整個耳廓都被舔溼了。


	42. 異國戀情

　　「啊，您好。」  
　　「您好，很高興認識您。」  
　　一開始，心不甘情不願。陪著教父出席貝斯法紐娜王室所舉辦的軍國晚宴，美其名說能幫助家族拓展人際關係，事實上教父應該是被父親所託、想趁機介紹幾位貴族千金吧？  
　　其實現下反感的情緒並不源自於對於晚會的厭惡或抗拒被介紹對象，具體來說，更像是排拒由長輩干涉選擇性，這樣的一種感覺。  
　　來自於奧佛路特亞本德沃夫的年輕子爵，在晚會氣氛逐漸熱絡時被一名財政大臣從原本的社群裡請離，帶到他與教父面前。  
　　看得出來，財政大臣想討好教父，才刻意以引薦為由將最近炙手可熱的貴族給帶來請安。有著淺淺笑意的男子與教父握過手後、再和他交握，透過那溫熱的掌心，他能感覺某些不在長輩們預期內的化學作用，正出乎意料的悄悄產生變化。  
　　「所以，你為了這場宴會，特地從亞本德沃夫過來？」  
　　「嗯，我並不住在首都，在城內也沒有置產。克魯克斯您呢？」  
　　「我……在新大陸。你有聽過一座城市嗎，名叫奧修。」  
　　「奧修，地域遙遠的發音。」年輕的子爵聲音中帶著一絲淺淺的遺憾，費爾席克不明白，為什麼對方會有這樣子的情緒，又為什麼自己居然也有想要回應的情緒。  
　　「如果這是戀情的話……一開始就注定是異國苦戀囉？」  
　　不知怎麼的，對方忽然說了這麼句。費爾席克嚇了一跳，卻在心底，完全讀懂子爵短短敘述裡埋藏的苦澀。


	43. 夜燈

　　已經老到手上的皺紋都分不清楚有多少；已經老到笑起來時眼睛旁邊全是鬆弛的皮膚；已經老到沒辦法看清楚情書上的文字；已經老到髮禿齒搖；而彼此交握的指間依然戴著同一對熠熠閃爍的戒指。  
　　不知道哪一個人先睡去了，吐息逐漸轉弱。餘下的那位只是珍惜的握著他，珍惜的一遍遍梳理稀疏的白髮。即使在最老態龍鍾的遲暮，還是能夠維持旁人學不來的優雅。遲緩的動作，毫不馬虎，最後，他用額頭輕輕碰著他的，靠在他身上，笑得很幸福。  
　　「他怕黑，一個人的話，會睡不好。」  
　　像是要給旁邊的人交代，又或許是要捉弄先睡去的伴侶。然後他也疲憊地闔上眼皮，很慢很慢，他躺在他身邊，兩個人的呼吸都悄悄隨著平靜逝去。


	44. 冰箱

　　威廉房間裡費爾席克專屬的冰箱，通常裡面會放三杯牛奶布丁、一杯榛果布丁（夏天會換成黑糖布丁）、兩杯玫瑰布丁，至於其他甜點就看那一陣子費爾席克的喜好。  
　　早上，費爾席克從床上醒來，威廉已經去上班了。他爬呀爬，爬到冰箱旁邊拿了一杯牛奶布丁。  
　　趁著午休威廉回來換正式西裝，下午要到別的城市開會。傍晚威廉回家時，費爾席克發現冰箱裡已經被補充新的牛奶布丁，一樣維持三杯。  
　　第二天中午，費爾席克晾在威廉房間吃掉一杯玫瑰布丁，以及唯一的榛果布丁，還很好心的把幾顆新鮮的榛果貢獻給在書房趕文件的威廉。威廉傍晚進辦公室一趟，但很快又回來繼續趕文件，神奇的是，睡完午覺的費爾席克發現冰箱裡又有玫瑰和榛果布丁了。  
　　星期四，費爾席克的早餐是牛奶布丁，並和薇若分享玫瑰布丁，稍晚回奧修工作、晚飯時間才回來找威廉，睡前又吃掉兩杯牛奶布丁。  
　　星期五他睡醒時，冰箱裡的布丁又再次被補充。威廉那天輪休，一大早陪貝拉去市場買米、買裸麥、麵粉和一整隻羊腿，幫貝拉把這些平常女法師搬不動的食材搬回家，然後還替他買布丁。  
　　星期六，威廉帶露恩出任務，所以費爾席克中午過後沒有留在格禮浮家。星期天威廉回來，費爾席克和家人吃過晚餐才跑來找他。  
　　打開冰箱，他不敢相信威廉還是注意到他昨天吃掉兩杯玫瑰布丁才走，除此之外，冰箱裡還多了一袋新開幕店家主打的鮮奶泡芙。  
　　費爾席克喜孜孜的抱著小泡芙，跳到床上窩到剛洗完澡正在看書的威廉身邊。擠擠擠，把自己擠到威廉懷裡，用頭髮蹭著他的脖子。  
　　他沒有跟威廉說過有店鋪新開，也沒有提到想吃泡芙。但他想起幾天前拿了宣傳單，因為有興趣所以在試吃兌換卷的部分留了摺痕，後來那張傳單應該是被他隨手擱在威廉的書桌上。


	45. 撒嬌

　　「誰叫你又亂來，講都講不聽！」  
　　「……夠了，不要一直傻笑！」  
　　「威──廉！你到底有沒有在聽！」  
　　有人關心的感覺很不錯。  
　　有人在意、有人照顧，有人扛著自己的感覺實在非常不錯。  
　　威廉笑得喜孜孜的，一手上撈勾住了費爾席克的脖頸，寬大、可靠並且結實的肩膀，能夠依靠的帶力度的胸膛，線條漂亮並總是任自己予取予求的腹部。費爾席克聞起來好香，藥草膏的淡韻，帶著一絲布丁的甜膩。這不是女人纖弱無骨柔情似水的身體，這是費爾席克屬於一名健康男人的軀體。費爾席克嘴巴一張一闔的警告威廉不要再把受傷當家常便飯，威廉卻一句也沒聽進去，只盯著費爾席克的喉結，好性感，好想張嘴咬下去。  
  


　　


	46. 海盜

　　在位於賽壬灣附近的海域，以少勝多與正規海軍艦隊打了奇蹟似的一場海戰之後，他們的海盜船引來許多同行側目，畢竟他們在這星期之前都還只是默默無名的小海賊。  
　　但是，從此刻開始，他們的名字被以甚至可說是吹噓的程度傳遍了附近幾個大港灣。妓院、酒館、食品市場、交易圓環，無一不沸沸揚揚談論那精彩無比的海上戰術。當徵招船員的消息對外發出後，不少人趨之若鶩前來應試，並且，只有通過艾爾亞勒與科特的測驗，獲得承認的對象，才有可能被帶到船長面前。  
　　威廉明‧格禮浮，這艘海盜船的船長，最高決策者；費爾席克‧克魯克斯，一般咸認為是海盜船副船長、或許身任軍師之位，畢竟傳言間賽壬灣一役的神奇戰術就是由他所策畫。  
　　直到新進船員發現副船長另有其人。  
　　「費爾席克？怎麼會被認為是我的副手？」海盜頭目笑盈盈的迎著海風，那雙碧紅色的瞳孔在夕陽下熠熠生輝。身後傳來悠閒的腳步聲，他感到右肩一重，某個柔軟的東西觸到了肩頭，是費爾席克慵懶的側顏，手臂處則被結實的胸膛給壓上了。  
　　「他是船東：我老闆，身兼老婆。」  
　　笑意一映春風，費爾席克英姿綽約。  
　　「找我們，有事嗎？」  
  


　　


	47. 餵兔子

　　赫利恩斯‧悖禮亞與其他幾位同袍，以貝斯法紐娜首都的職業首席身份來到新大陸，夥同三城共十五位首席舉辦一場國際友善交流大會。而這段期間，費爾席克被烜赫家世的義兄雇請為指定期間代理人暨秘書，處理會議週間大大小小文書行政。  
　　很顯然，費爾席克是個不可多得的輔佐型人才，他總能用最快的速度處理好赫利恩斯所需的文件，用最優良的效率申請到各種必要證件，會議上，能夠搶在赫利恩斯開口之前遞上最適合的佐證資料，宴席中，以最恰當的計算協助赫利恩斯熟悉人脈。  
　　但他顯然也不是那種勤勤懇懇的好員工，至少一定彈性內，費爾席克肯定以身作則輕蔑著所謂的朝九晚五。  
　　「所以說，就是這樣，晚上的宴席性質很輕鬆，也都是你認識的對象，所以我今天要早退。」  
　　「……其他人都有輔佐人員陪同，費爾席克。」  
　　「貝拉不是也會出席嗎？她就夠了，那些人說不定跟貝拉比跟我還要熟。」  
　　「可是……」  
　　「總之就這樣吧，我三點會離開辦公室，回家餵兔子。」  
　　聽到這答案，赫利恩斯立刻滿不諒解：「又餵兔子？威廉不是從冰魔雪原回來了？我知道你昨天才見到他。」  
　　「我昨天的確有見到威廉，但我再上一次見到他，已經隔了整整兩個禮拜。」費爾席克沒好氣的瞪著赫利恩斯：「又是山崩又是暴雪，從北方回城的棧道埋在雪裡好幾天，好不容易恢復交通，你再多嘴一句，我明天就親自把航向凱爾采的頭等艙單人船票拿去送給貝拉。」  
　　「──你要幾點走我都沒意見，把那張船票給我撕了。」  
　　「這要看你往後幾天的准假表現。」費爾席克咧嘴，開開心心的出了赫利恩斯的臨時辦公室。


	48. 寬容

　　並不是每個地方都能毫無芥蒂的接受同性戀情。  
　　威廉和費爾席克也曾經去到某些內地市鎮，一些至今依然把同性戀當成病態或犯罪的市鎮。  
　　曾有一次，他們無意間踏上一座流行著棘手傳染病的村落，兩人為此跋山涉水到另一塊空谷，獵殺幾頭難纏的兇禽猛獸，而在其棲息地順利採集珍貴藥草、帶回救治村民的性命。  
　　村莊為他們舉辦了感謝宴，盛情並誠摯酬謝他們的幫助。觥籌交錯、酒酣耳熱之餘，在那些純樸的長老與議事們不經意的注視下，威廉溫柔親吻了不勝酒力而趴在他肩上喃喃撒嬌的費爾席克的臉頰。  
　　一時間注意到的人們竊竊私語。威廉只是微笑，溫醇的給其他人一抹友善的回應，就好像這件事情再自然不過，事實上，對於威廉而言這的確沒有刻意為之的必要，這是他的愛情與忠誠的最自然表現。  
　　第二天他們離開那座村莊，前往下一個地點；畢竟這座村落只是他們途經的暫佇。長老們將那一夜威廉的親吻解釋成兄弟之間情誼深厚的證明，儘管目睹到的人都明白：遠遠不止於此。  
　　一時要改變根深柢固的想法是很困難的一件事，但如果擲出濺起漣漪的石頭的手臂值得獲得人們的敬重──  
　　有些聲音會被聽見的，有些先入為主會被重新考慮的。  
　　那改變至甚微毫，但就好比一枚種子，浸漬在名為寬容的土壤裡，總有一天將得到足夠的機會成長茁壯。  
　　威廉和費爾席克後來連那座村莊的名字也記不得了，只依稀能夠回憶村莊入口有著漂亮的幾株紫雲木，以及當地的捲菸有著溫暖的蘋果葉的香味。  
　　而他們不知道的是，後來村莊裡一對年輕戀人勇敢的向周遭人表白性向與戀情。  
　　一份兩人習以為常的，挺起胸懷的坦蕩，無意間給了年輕人若干年後對彼此誠實的勇氣。


	49. 顯像劑

　　那天下午費爾席克待在工作室隔壁的暗房裡，替昨天一整天拍攝的威廉的底片做沖洗。相片陸續顯像，這一批的光影都很完美，費爾席克很滿意。  
　　其中一張照片，從顯像劑裡緩緩露出影像時，費爾席克感到有點意外，直到顯像完成，他將照片用鑷子夾出來，放在乾淨的布面上等乾，才確定自己剛才影像模糊時並沒有看錯。  
　　威廉的衣服因為動作的關係稍微被拉了起來，以至於腹部的部分不經意的露出一截肌膚，腹毛隱隱可見。這是意外，費爾席克在照相時並沒有注意到這件事。  
　　照片乾得很快，費爾席克伸出手指在那區塊摩摩娑娑，就好像他能夠直接觸摸到那些毛髮一般，並因為自己這可笑的動作而勾起了唇角。  
　　後面傳來倚門聲，這讓費爾席克迅速的轉身一看，威廉就站在門邊，雙手環胸得意洋洋的望著他，顯然把他剛才的舉動看得一清二楚。  
　　「想摸嗎？這裡有現成的不用客氣。」邊說著還邊拉高衣裳，都露出肚臍了。  
　　「我摸是因為想笑你肚子肉好多。」費爾席克賊兮兮的反駁。  
　　「喔？」威廉挑起眉，知道這句話的可信度低得可憐，但還是接了後話：「那就只好多做運動了，我知道哪種運動對腰部最好。」  
　　他這話剛說完，立刻追過去，而他的情人也格格格的笑著跑掉了。暗房裡不好捉迷藏，所以費爾席克迅速誘使威廉離開門口便逃出暗房，敏捷的跳過沙發。  
　　「才不是！你根本是吃太多，今天的點心草莓減量一半就好了！」  
　　「不行不行，少一顆都要人命啊。」  
　　威廉煞有其事的搖著頭，並且在鋼琴旁邊、費爾席克差點要逃往廚房前整個抓住了他。  
　　「喂喂，我吃這麼多布丁都不見肥肉，所以問題出在你自己身上啦！」費爾席克邊義正言詞的抗議著，邊空出手指捏著威廉的臉頰。  
　　「真的嗎？那我們來檢查一下。」威廉瞇起眼睛。下一秒，費爾席克還來不及阻止，威廉就拉起他的襯衫，然後手就伸進去。  
　　「發現肥肉～」  
　　這句話剛落下，費爾席克感覺腹部立刻被柔軟的舌頭舔住。


	50. 星光

　　一次正在興味上，讓兩人渾身筋骨都舒開了的性愛後，費爾席克一個人溜到浴室沖澡，而等著他的威廉不知不覺在那張費爾席克所挑選，這個月初才剛新買的湖水般藍綠間色的床巾上睡著了。  
　　等威廉因海風的吹拂而舒暢的醒過來，他們租下的這間小小沙灘木屋周遭的棕梠葉都在婆娑著熱帶國度特有的沙沙聲，一種總是輕易驅散體溫燥熱，而使人一如沐浴於沁涼海水般的沙沙聲。  
　　威廉撐起身體，光滑的被巾隨起身動作滑落床榻，他將之撈起鋪回床上，然後隨意拿起睡袍裹上，也不繫腰帶，略為整理不讓自己過於隨便，便出了小木屋跨向沙灘。  
　　乳白色的星砂細緻得如同雪花一般，即使是最柔嫩的肌膚壓過也不會感到扎痛。沙灘上因海風的輕吻，以至於早先的腳印有些含糊，不過，對於一名優秀的獵人而言，追蹤顯微的足跡從來就不是問題，他永遠可以發現遠離小木屋的那一步一腳印，旁邊遺留的甜滋滋的糖水般的果漿。  
　　最後，灰髮的斥候順利地在與海水交界、並隨潮汐晃蕩的濕潤的海灣發現他走丟的小布丁。  
　　「……Mine？」  
　　聽到聲音而回過頭，映著戚戚的海水藍黑色的眼眸深處，竟如夜空般折射出光芒，像星星一樣。  
　　「怎麼一個人過來發呆？」  
　　「誰叫你睡得很熟啊。」  
　　跟自己一樣，隨意裹了袍子就出門了。事實上，因為地段與時間的緣故，他們也不用擔心沙灘上遇到任何電燈泡。威廉俯下身，湊近費爾席克，先吻在他唇瓣上，帶繭的左掌再觸碰到他脖頸上的鍊子，順著鍊子一路摸到墜飾，那枚與威廉手上戒指魔法連接著的，代表威廉生命力的墜飾。  
  


　　


End file.
